Benutzer:Autumns Leafes/Rambling
Joaa, ich schreib hier einfach ein bisschen von meinem rumgelabber über WaCa auf, also nichts wichtiges, aber ich wollte es trotzdem aufschreuíben... ;3 Reaktion zu Chapter 11 von Stimmen der Nacht Kyah~ Taubenpfote, lass uns mit Efeupfote und Waschbärpfote einen Tigerherz - Fanclub aufmachen! Er... Er ist sooo unglaublich niedlich und... wah~ ^///^ ich halts nicht aus~! Aaaauuufjedenfall, sind Taubenpfote und Tigerherz iwie total niedlich, aber das sich Taubenpfote so plötzlich in ihn verliebt ich meine *schnipp* und verliebt. Natürlich waren sie vorher schon zusammen Bieber jagen, aaaber ich hätte da gerne etwas mehr Aufbau gehabt... und bin ich die einzige die jetzt denkt: hmmm, Flammenschweif hatte gerade einen Traum das sich der SchattenClan von den anderen Clans abschotten sollte und genaauu jetzt verliebt Tigerherz sich in Taubenpfote. Hmmm, coincidence? *augenbraue heb* Katzen die im Wald der Finsternis trainieren... sind naiv und oder böse. Ich meine es heißt nicht umsonst Wald der friggin Finsternis. Naaatürlich haben die Katzen dort(*hust* z.B. Tigerstern *hust*) darüber reflektiert was sie getan haben und wollen nur noch ihrem Clan helfen indem sie Katzen brutal in ihren Träumen trainieren. Natürlich, Efeupfote. Übrigens Efeupfote ist ein perfwektes Beispiel für die naiven Katzen die dort trainiert werden. Und Windpelz für die bösen. Ich glaub das wars fürs erste mit diesem Thema... Feuer und Tüpfel?... just no Feuerstern und Tüpfelblatt wären im SternenClan bestimmt auch so kein Paar geworden. Schließlich haben sich die beiden in der Zeit in der sie am Leben war gar nicht unterhalten(oder doch?). Und Sandsturm und Feuerstern haben eine entwickelnde Liebesgeschichte, so wie Brombeerkralle und Eichhornschweif, und waren Jahre zusammen, haben zwei Töchter(pretty messed up daughters, but daughters) und drei Enkel. Sowas hätten Feuerstern und Tüpfelblatt nie haben können, da Tüpfelblatt es nicht aufgegeben hätte Heilerin zu sein. Also hat es auch keinen Sinn gemacht, Tüpfelblatt nochmal umzubringen, Erin Hunters. Rezept für ein Warrior Cats Buch * eine merkwürdige und total offensichtliche(wenn es darum geht, wer gemaint ist) Prophezeiung * TIGERSTERN als BÖSER * total im Kopf kaputte Hauptcharaktere(beliebige Anzahl) * merkwürdige Familienverhältnisse(soviel wie möglich!) * mindestens eine verbotene Liebe(pro Staffel) * zu viele Charaktere Human Warriors headcanons Ich will die Warrior Cats als Menschen zeichnen und schreib mir hier mal so auf, was so aufjedenfall so sein wird. * Die Katzen kriegen ihr Clansymbol irgendwo auf ihrem Körper tätowiert, wenn sie Schüler werden * Häherfeder hat einen Ohrring mit der Feder eines Hähers dran * Löwenglut trägt keine Rüstung * Rußpelz lief offensichtlicherweise auf Krücken * Riesenstern hat ziemlich lange Haare * Federschweif hatte eine Feder in ihr Haarband gewickelt und Blattsee ein Blatt * Distelblatt hat Stachelbeeren an einer Klammer befestigt die ihre Haare an der einen Seite ihres Kopfes festhält * Heilerkatzen halten sich immer irgendwie die Haare aus dem Gesicht * Sie müssen eine Art Mundschutz bei sich tragen und immer eine Kette mit einem Metalanhänger tragen auf dem ein Blatt und darüber ein Stern eingeritzt sind * Falkenflug trägt statt Mundschutz den Kragen seines Kragenpullis über seiner Nase und Mund * Nur wenige Kätzinnen tragen Röcke, da diese sehr unpraktisch sind * Der SchattenClan trägt normalerweise lange Sachen und hohe, wasserfeste Stiefel um sich vor der Kälte und feuchtigkeit im Kiefernwald zu schützen * Der DonnerClan trägt auch eher lange Sachen und Stiefel um den Dornen ausweichen zu können * Der FlussClan trägt meist enge Sachen, die sie nicht beim schwimmen stören; tragen eigentlich kein weiß, weil jeder weiß was passiert wenn weiße Klamotten nass werden * Der WindClan trägt auch eher engere Sachen, die sie nicht beim rennen behindern und leichte Schuhe * Habichtfrost trug ein weißes T-Shirt ;) * Bevor das Feuer im Felsenkessel ausbrach hat Distelblatt immer Häherfeder die Haare gekämt und gemacht * Die Grenzen werden entweder komplett durch Bäche oder Markierungen an Bäumen markiert * Die Krieger tragen teilweise Lederrüstung;auf mindestens einem Teil der Rüstung muss das Clanzeichen stehen * Tigerstern trug statt einer Rüstung Verbände * Bernsteinpelz hatte ihr DonnerClan - Tattoo noch nicht, als sie zum SchattenClan wechselte * Lichtherz trägt einen Verband um ihre zerissene Gesichtshälfte, obwohl Wolkenschweif ihr ständig sagt das sie diese nicht tragen muss * Rußpelz trug immer ein langes Kleid um ihr verdrehtes Bein zu verstecken * Langschweif trägt seitdem er blind ist eine Sonnenbrille * Krähenfeder hat Federschweifs Feder als Schmuck und Andenken in sein Haar geflochten * ... Aschenpelz ist der Vater von Taubenflug und Efeusee?! Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob das ein von Erin Hunter bestätigter Fakt sein soll, aber ich hab das auch einigen Bildern im Internet gesehen. Aschenpelz hätte Weißflugs Vater sein können und war Wolkenschweifs Stiefbruder. Auf einem Bild wurde es damit begründet, dass weder Taubenflug noch Efeusee wie ihr Vater Aussehen. Jedoch könnte es sein, dass die beiden von Birkenfall die Fellfarbe von Rauchfell bekommen haben. Außerdem war Aschenpelz so von Eichhornschweif 'bessesen' das er niemals mit Weißflug Junge gehabt hätte. Idioten, die sich sowas ausdenken, auch wenn es '''eventuell '''ein von Erin bestätigter Fakt ist, dann sind die Erins die Idioten *flips table* Autumns out!